Shirou Emiya (Meridian Series)
Shirou Emiya (衛宮 士郎, Emiya Shirō) is the adoptive father of Hajime Emiya, and serves as Angel's Master and lover. Overview Background After the Fifth Holy Grail War, he resumed high school before graduating and spent a bit in the Clocktower with Rin Tohsaka until World War III began, when he returned to Japan to participate as a soldier. In the army, he became part of a Special Military Force completely consisting of other Magus called APOCRYPHA. In this group, he met several gifted Magus, one of them being a young man a few years older than himself from Shinjuku in Tokyo, calling himself Ruaku. He had very dark almost gray skin, buzz-cut white hair and golden eyes, and he gazed at Shirou with what seemed to be a mix between nostalgia, fondness and hatred. Unable to read his intentions, Shirou tended to stay away from the man, but always found himself working with him, so he eventually gave up. The two of them became good friends. By the time it was 2025, eight years had trudged by and North Korea was close to being subdued, and his skin had long turned a tanned color, his eyes silver and his hair snow white, much like Ruaku. In the Battle of Pyongyang, the final battle of World War III, Ruaku suddenly activated a Reality Marble that much resembled Shirou's Unlimited Blade Works, saving the man from an onslaught of soldiers before he himself gets mortally wounded. Horrified, Shirou demands to know why Ruaku did this, to which the man explains that he wishes for Shirou to save someone, and help them through the trauma of experiencing the fire - he also goes on to explain that he himself was the result of someone's wish upon the Holy Grail to keep Shirou safe. Ruaku then dies, and Shirou is forced to abandon his body, but not before taking the shackle like things he always had around his wrists that he offered to Shirou. These would later become Hajime's main source of backup Mana. He runs around, desperate both to fulfill Ruaku's last wish and to fulfill his own, before discovering Hajime and rescuing her, raising her as his own. He lived with her until he died six years later in a car crash. Though in the cannon series his date of birth is never explicitly mentioned, it's a fair estimate for it to be around 1987. The day speculated by some of the Japanese fandom is November 19, but due to a lack of translations of specific pieces of writing, it may simply be the date of his adoption. Appearance Shirou is a relatively well built young male with a pale complexion and copper red hair, with golden eyes. His most notable trait, as stated by both Rin and Angel, is the five-pointed star birthmark on his left shoulder. Before the Fuyuki Fire, Shirou usually wore a white tee-shirt and blue shorts, along with sneakers and a necklace (choker). It's later revealed the necklace once belonged to Dio, but he left it with Shirou's biological mother by accident and never retrieved it. Thinking of it as a good luck charm, his mother gave it to him. After the fire, most of the time when he was with Kiritsugu he wore a simple indoors yukata, but after Kiritsugu's death, he began to wear his signature white-and-blue tee-shirt, jacket and jeans. However the one difference is the choker he once wore as a child, now serving as a tight bracelet around his left wrist, the green heart relatively small but noticeable. He was teased for it at first, but he gave those people a swift kick to the side and was never ridiculed again. After the Fifth Holy Grail War, he begins to wear a larger wardrobe, wearing more western styled clothes, somewhat resembling those of Saber from the original Fate/Stay Night storyline, or her counterpart, Saber from Fate/Prototype. During WWIII, he wore the APOCRYPHA uniform at all times, though each person's was customized somewhat. Besides the typical black body-suit with metal plates, his had a silver heart on the back of each of his hands and marks along his chest, making a shape that suggests the Stone Mask from JJBA: Phantom Blood. After the War, he loosens up and his wardrobe somewhat resemble's Kiritsugu's, with the yukata and all that, but with the addition of normal pants, tee-shirts and crop-tops (what was considered a normal clothing choice in 2025). Personality Category:Male Characters Category:Meridian Series Category:Protagonists Category:Masters Category:Shirou Face Category:Emiya Family Category:Tohsaka Family Category:Freedom Series Category:Side Characters Category:Glass Series